


Purple Tie

by littlebadlei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/pseuds/littlebadlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino's possesiveness in the Hitachi shooting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Hitachi shooting in July. yes i know, it's long time ago, but sorry i couldn't write it faster xD here is some pics for everyone, who doesn't remember it ([here](https://38.media.tumblr.com/7da8c068d6e23cd0c720d9a5c40664bd/tumblr_nhr82oTLec1qlgfmyo1_1280.jpg) and [heere](http://36.media.tumblr.com/270c517c1d2e670130392174b67a1602/tumblr_n8u4ptymOS1rdspk0o2_500.jpg)). The amazing beta: [Audris](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com)  
> also, english is not my first nor second language.

I'm having trouble to concentrate. Well, the hardness in my pants isn't something easy to over look. Nu-uh. Especially when the person that's making my body respond like this is looking so god damn hot.

Oh if you didn't get it already, i'm fucking aroused. And the reason? Ahaha, it's the fucking Ohno. It's not a surprise is it? Cause he looks like a sex god. Not like the others aren't handsome and so on, but Ohno... fuck. He’s just like an angel from heaven! Pretty and handsome and oh god, perfect in every way, but still he brings some fucking problems to my heart and mind.

My head is already spinning because of the dirty fantasias I'm seeing as i watch him. And the looks Ohno keeps sending to me, once in awhile, isn't helping at all. It's just adding more salt to the wound. I'm so close to exploding. My cock is so hard that it feels hard to even stand.

”Okay, that's enough for now. Let's have a break.” the director shouts.

I'm already running to Ohno as the last word got out of the directors mouth. Surprisingly Ohno doesn't look surprised, he stays at his place, calm and relaxed. Well his eyes are dark.

Good.

I grab him from his hand and start to pull him to the nearest toilet. I don't know and fuck, i don't even care if the others are watching them. It's good enough that i'm not running to the toilet.

Once we get inside the toilet, i push him against the door, at the same time locking it. Aren't I good at multitasking? Oh whatever. I step closer, getting inside his personal space and letting his warmth fill me. My eyes shifts to Ohno's tie, eyebrows furrowing together. My fingers moves up to touch it, still trying to understand why, why it's..

”Why is this purple?” my voice so low and exhausted. I tug at the tie furiously. I hate it. I hate that it's purple. It shouldn't be purple. I move my eyes from his tie to his eyes, eyes that are looking at me warily.

”isn't that Jun's color? Why are you wearing Jun's color?” my voice getting a bit more louder as i got more angry and jealous. Well, yeah, surprised? Jealous, yes i am fucking jealous. Who wouldn't be!?

I start to tuck away the tie while mumbling. ”you know, you shouldn't wear purple cause it's Jun's color. It makes it look like you belong to him. And well, you shouldn't wear any other colors than blue. Cause that's your color and not others. I don't like it. I don't want it to look like you belong to them, since you don't. You could wear yellow or golden one if you don't want to wear blue one since it's my color and it would tell that you belong to me. Since you do, you belong to me and me only. No one else is allowed to have you in their arms and see you naked.”

Ohno is just standing there and listening to me, his sleepy eyes looking sharp and hunched down posture straight.

I was so in my own world that I didn't realize how much i had undressed him, until my eyes met his lovely hot chest. Gosh. It's was so perfect and... perfect! I let my hands drop the shirt to the ground and then move them against the muscles and golden skin. I don't know if i was drooling but it always took my breath away. I leaned down and brushed my lips against the skin, feeling Ohno shudder from the touch. It made me smile, to know that i was able to make Ohno feel good, just with a small gesture. I continued my trip while my hands dropped to his belt.

And suddenly Ohno attacks. He grasp my hands and turns us around, so i was pulled against the door, Ohno's breath is so fucking close to my neck and i let out a moan. His hands left my wrist and moved to my hips, continuing their journey against my body, slowly up to my shoulders and dropping my jacket to the floor. As the jacket hit the floor, his warm mouth touched my skin, and i couldn't keep my eyes open as the sensation was so hot that it was getting hard to breath.

Ohno moved his, oh so perfect, lips against my neck to the jaw line and from there to my lips and finally, finally kissing me. I kissed back as fast i can and he pushed himself against me so close and just took the last air away from my lungs. Gosh, i love his lips. They're just so soft and tasty and oh god just so perfect.

I didn't want to stop but i needed air to live, so i drew us apart to breath and was about to draw back to those gorgeous red lips as i saw that the man had undressed me and was about to shove my pants down. I opened my mouth to ask but Ohno blocked it with his mouth and drawing my mind to our tongue war, which he won in the end. Well, i don't mind since he's a damn good kisser!

As he pushed away this time, i saw that now all my clothes were taken off. Wait.. I had my golden tie still on and Ohno was holding it in his hand, his other hand on my hips.

”Ohchan” i whispered, and the low needy voice almost surprised me. God, i'm so fucked up. I swallow and whisper again, ”ohchan” and stare at his eyes. His eyes are so beautiful. I love them and right now, they're really dark brown. Lust and affection flowing out and making my knees shake by it.

He steps closer and god, he's an inch away from me and i just want him next to me, his skin against mine, like right now, damn it. I make an audible grunt of my displeasure which just makes Ohno chuckle and then his face comes closer and whispers to my ear, ”my pants are still on” his voice is like honey and fuck, it's amazing that's i'm still standing here. And if that wasn't enough, he ends the sentence with hoarse, warm ”Kazu”. Damn it, damn it. DAMN IT. This man is death to me!!

I kneel down and move my shaky finger back to his trousers, keeping my eyes on his. Damn it! It's fucking hard to concentrate on the job my fingers are doing, because of that intense stare. But i know that if i don't open these stupid trousers and get them down, i won't get what i want right now. And of course he fucking knows it. Fucking shit.

I'm close to move my eyes away from his, but thank god the zipper finally is open and i hastily pushed them down with the boxers, well hell, I’m not going to make another job of that! It takes too much time.

Now, right in front of me was standing a perfect piece of meat that i loved so much. Unconsciously i let out a small moan as my eyes stared at the pre-cum dropping from the tip. I fucking sounded like a pig and should be fucking embarrassed but i don't care anymore. That little friend there looked so delicious that i would have loved to eat it like a lollipop, but i was quite sure that Ohno was not going to let me do that. Oh well, there is always next time.

”Kazu”

As i heard my name, i stopped staring at the cock and caught Ohno's eyes again. Or at least i tried to but closed my eyes as i was kissed couple times, slowly and softly, making my heart skip a beat. His hands moved against my skin, reminding me that i had no cloths either, grabbed a hold of my hands and helped me back up. ”Kazu” he said again, and moved his lips back to my neck and from there to my collarbone, making me hitch and moan.

Ohno knew my sensitive spots and he definitely used his mouth and that wicked tongue to find them easily. At the same time, he moved those artsy fingers, from my arms to my back and hips, making super dangerous movements that brought goosebumps and shivers.

Oh god, the sounds i let out. Fucking fuck. I sound like slut and i can't keep the blush from my cheeks away anymore. No matter how i tried, i can feel how warm it is... shit. This though seemed to make Ohno happy as he chuckled again, his breath, vibrating on my skin and making me shiver harder this time. Oh shit.

I was already in heaven before I jumped as I felt Ohno's hand clasped around my hard flesh, making me choke and grab a hold of his shoulders as my legs were giving out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino's possesiveness in the Hitachi shooting (Ohno's pow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by the Hitachi shooting in July. yes i know, it's long time ago, but sorry i couldn't write it faster xD here is some pics for everyone, who doesn't remember it ([here](https://38.media.tumblr.com/7da8c068d6e23cd0c720d9a5c40664bd/tumblr_nhr82oTLec1qlgfmyo1_1280.jpg) and [heere](http://36.media.tumblr.com/270c517c1d2e670130392174b67a1602/tumblr_n8u4ptymOS1rdspk0o2_500.jpg)). The amazing beta: [Audris](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com)  
> also, english is not my first nor second language.

Ohno has been eyeing Nino the whole time during shooting. Nino has been squirming all the time. The reason is not hard to figure out since he's been shooting Ohno that one kind of gaze from the beginning. Also he knows that the looks he's sending back to Nino aren't going to help the latter man's condition, and it's quite clear that he's not going to survive this feeling around his lower stomach if he can't touch that perfect chin.

As the director shouted for the break, he suddenly found his hand in Nino's and being dragged away. Next he was slammed against the door in the nearest toilet, Nino right in front of him. He knew where this was going. It wasn't hard to figure out, since Nino's eyes were dark and hungry. Not that he minded though. No. He was fucking ready for it.

As Nino got his hands to his tie, mumbling something about colors and other band members under his breath, Ohno let his eyes devourer the sight before him and forced himself to keep his hands away, even though he just wanted to grab a hold of Nino, turn them around so Nino's, oh so perfect butt would be next to the wall and just ravish him.

Why he kept his hands away? Cause Nino's perfect hands were on him. And whenever he has the opportunity to have them on his body, especially like this, taking his clothes off and touching his skin, he would enjoy it to the fullest. He loved Nino's hands. They are cute, small and the fingers cutely stubby. Also, they fit perfectly in his own hands.

Ohno had been watching Nino's hands so intently that he was surprised when he felt Nino's lips on his chest and his white shirt with the cool grey jacket on the floor with the purple tie.

The sensation was too much for Ohno and when Nino's little pink tongue got out of his sinful mouth to lick his chest, he couldn't keep his hands away anymore. He lets his feelings take control of his actions. With a growl, he snatched Nino's hands away from his belt and turned them around, pushing Nino against the door.

Ohno stayed inches away from the glistening lips, which he would love to just lick and bite and just feel them against his, but he also wants to see his face. Watch his beautiful face with his bruised lips. The view is breath taking. With Nino's moan, even much better.

He releases Nino's hands and moved them against his hips, and from there to Nino's shoulders, under the jacket. From there Ohno moves his hands bit lower so the fabric could slide down, from the bony, but oh so sexy shoulders, to the ground.

The minute the jacket fell, giving access to Nino's neck, Ohno attached his lips to his skin, not able to stay away anymore and just taste the beautiful and tasty skin.

Ohno licks his way hungrily to Nino's jaw, not having enough of the taste of his skin and the sounds Nino let out from his tasty sly mouth. Every sound Nino made just made him more hard and want to just fucking fuck him right away. Ohno moved up, back to those pinkly lips as the sounds became more breathy whispers and chastely kissing him, not wanting to miss to taste them.

Ohno let his hands travel around Nino's body, hungrily wanting to touch the sensitive skin, but his clothes were hiding it. Well, that needed to change. Ohno's fingers moved to open the golden tie, but then he desided to keep it. Ohno's wicked mind working hard at the same time as he was opening the Nino's shirt as the younger kissed him so that he almost lost his mind.

The shirt was out of his way fast and he moved his fingers to Nino's pants to get rid of them fast. He couldn't wait long. Ohno was already aching in his trousers so badly and he wouldn't be surprised if there was already a small wet patch because of his pre-cum.

As Ohno got Nino's pants open, he needed to push them down, but he couldn't stop kissing the younger one. But he got his chance as Nino drew away from the hot kiss, to breath. Ohno didn't let that chance go away and pulled them down from his hips. He saw Nino open his mouth, maybe to say something or protest, but he didn't care anymore and just shoved his tongue inside. The kiss was open, wet and dirty.

When Ohno felt the need to breath, he took a small step backwards and grabbed a hold of the golden tie, the other hand catching Nino from his hips. He didn't let Nino go far from him, just enough to have few inches of air between their bodies.

Ohno's staring at Nino, wanting to save the look on Nino's face to his memory. He came back to earth as he heard the lustful whisper of his name, and god, he could come just by the stare Nino was sending him. ”Ohchan”, Nino said again and he's so lost again. How did he get this beautiful creature in his arms?

He takes a slight step back forward, closer to Nino but still keeping the really small distance. Yes, he's playing with Nino. He knows what Nino wants. You can read it from his face, but the sadistic part of him, doesn't want to give in yet. He just smiles softly and leaned forward to whisper in Nino's ear. He opened his mouth, wetly and then as softly he can but also fucking sensually whispered, ”My pants are still on”. And as then the finishing touch, Ohno wets his lips and purrs the younger’s name, letting the voice give away the need.

He hears Nino cursing and then dropping to his knees, while keeping his eyes on Ohno's. He would love to watch Nino's fingers, how they open his fly, but he also knows that, if he does, he's surely going to come. So he just keeps staring at Nino. Actually, just eye fucking him. Oh, he knows that, it might not help him to get out of his pants fast but fuck, he's lost his mind half way already, so there is no way he would think like a normal person... Not that he ever would though.

Luckily, for Ohno, Nino didn't take too much time as he got his pants open and then quickly pushed them down, together with his underwear. He sighs as he feels his cock freed from the tightness of his pants, while cursing in his mind for needing to work in tight suit trousers. They aren't made from flexible fabric.

You can just think how bad it feels to have a rock hard cock and your pants doesn't give you enough space but just rub against it, while you're walking around trying to be happy and friendly for everyone you meet. The most painful and hardest times are when you're sitting. Oh my god. The pain. And fuck, when you're looking at someone like he did with Nino.. it's good that you're not moaning or just attacking your partner right on the spot. Just the thought about the hours before this moment made Ohno shiver.

And just if it didn't make him shudder, then the look Nino was giving to his glistening cock, definitely made his legs tremble.

”Kazu” he breathed, making the latter raise his head and stare back at him. Ohno bend down to kiss him softly, showing him trough his action how much he cared about him. He let his hands roam around Nino's skin, before he grabbed Nino from his hands and hold him up from his knees.

As Nino stood up, he went to lick, suck and nip again that wonderful neck. Lapping with his tongue every spot, where he used the hint of his teeth to make Nino gasp and moan his name. From the neck, he went to those perfectly shaped collarbones, which Ohno knew was one of Nino's most sensitive parts. After the first bite and suck, the younger's moan hitched, making Ohno chuckle, pure happiness growing inside his heart.

He repeated the same action twice more, getting the same answering reaction each time as he finally let his hands touch the most sensitive parts of Nino. His fingers got close to that lovely tummy, he feels so much love and from there to those hips, which definitely were shaped just for his hands. Ohno lingered there for a while, making slow circles before moving his right hand to grasp the most responsive part.

He felt Nino grab his shoulders and throw his head backwards, giving full access for Ohno to touch the parts on his neck, he still hadn’t had a chance to. Ohno managed to make two sucks here and there, hand moving slowly against the slippery shaft, before Nino's whine made Ohno come to realise his condition.

The older moved his free arm behind Nino and then groped his butt. He groped it a good three times, still not getting enough to feel it against his hand before he picked Nino up and squeezed his body against the door with his body. Their noses were against each other and their lips were lightly touching, heavily breathing in the others breath.

”What should i do with you?” Ohno thought out loud, his wicked mind getting hold of his tongue. ”What should i do to punish you for eye fucking me in the middle of our work?” Ohno continued huskily, pushing his hips against Nino's and making their erections bump against each other. ”Huh?”, he rotated his hips slowly, just the way he knew Nino liked.

Nino had closed his eyes and was gasping for air. He was definitely enjoying this tease, if the legs that were curled around him told anything.

”Kazu?” Ohno breathed out and stared at the latter's face, waiting for some kind of answer. Nino shuddered before opening his eyes, looking back as intensively. He could see that Nino was trying to tell him something trough the look, but he wanted to hear him. Wanted to hear that raspy voice, telling him all the dirty things the younger one wants.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino's possessiveness in the Hitachi shooting (Nino's pow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by the Hitachi shooting in July. yes i know, it's long time ago, but sorry i couldn't write it faster xD here is some pics for everyone, who doesn't remember it ([here](https://38.media.tumblr.com/7da8c068d6e23cd0c720d9a5c40664bd/tumblr_nhr82oTLec1qlgfmyo1_1280.jpg) and [heere](http://36.media.tumblr.com/270c517c1d2e670130392174b67a1602/tumblr_n8u4ptymOS1rdspk0o2_500.jpg)). The amazing beta: [Audris](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com)  
> also, english is not my first nor second language.
> 
> I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE AND POST THIS LAST PART! i had trouble to write it... but anyway here it is!!

“What should I do with you?” He heard the older one say. He couldn't say anything. The man was so close that he couldn't concentrate even on breathing, but on the other hand, he also wasn't close enough, as close as he wanted him to be.

“What should I do to punish you for eye fucking me in the middle of our work?”, the husky voice melting all the last thoughts away from Nino's head. The hot splash in his lower stomach getting worse as those dancer hips got closer to his.

“Huh?”, that illegal rotation of those fucking sexy hips against the younger ones was the last nail and his head started to spin. The air was getting too hot, even though he didn't have clothes on. Was the damn air conditioner working? He had to close his eyes and try to breathe, as it was getting harder and harder to breath.

Nino felt his legs shaking and heard the heavy breaths he was making. It was fucking embarrassing, but he couldn't even think about that. Who could when they had the hottest man in the whole universe right in front of them? When the hottest man's hard on was against their own? Fucking no one.

After couple slow breaths, he moved his legs up, one by one and getting hold of that beautiful body. The move made their groins rub each other harder and the friction was making it hard to keep his leg around him, but he didn't want to let go. As he finally got adjusted against the older man, letting him manage alone his body weigh and hold him up against the door.

Hoping that the older man would start to rub against him and then start fucking him like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't wait any longer, he was at his limit already. He needed to get a release.

But of course that didn't happen.

“Kazu?” Ohno breathed out. Nino could feel the breath against his lips, making him shudder. Damn it, this teaser.

He opened his eyes and tried to tell Ohno to fucking push that dick inside of him. To tell him to take him now, raw or not. He wants it, needs it inside of him, now.

But of course, Ohno didn't do anything. Just stood there, their groins against each other like there was no hurry. If Nino would have had enough power to think more clearly, he would have kicked him or hit him on the head, but as it was, his brain was swimming on the clouds.

And of course, Ohno knew this. This man really loved to tease. Cursing for his inability to think against the older man's control, Nino gulped and opened his mouth.

“Come on Ohchan” Nino breathed quietly, trying to nudge Ohno to move by his hips. Trying harder again as the older man didn't move, and dragging a moan out of his throat as a big jolt of electricity moved from the tip of his penis to his lower stomach. But still, not getting the other one to move.

“Ohchan” he begged, his voice small.

“Satoshi” begged again, bit louder, his voice cracking from the need.

Nino saw Ohno's eyes flash before the man grabbed a hold of his butt, and carry him to the table, besides the sink on the wall besides them. Nino hissed as the coldness hit his butt cheeks but forgot it right away as Ohno moved him closer to the edge and his mouth found Nino's for a quick wet kiss.

Nino grabbed Ohno's right hand and started to lick his fingers. He licked the three fingers hungrily, letting his tongue wet them thoroughly and making sure to make sultry noises while staring at Ohno, just to make Ohno gasp. The view and the sensation were making Ohno's head swirl. It was so hot.

As the fingers were wet enough, his salvia dropping off from the slim fingers, Ohno moved them slowly against his skin, through his chest to his hips and right next to his penis. Nino lowered his back against the mirror, letting Ohno go forward until the fingers were touching his hole.

Nino couldn't keep his desire in check as Ohno moved the fingers lazily around his hole. He was sure Ohno could feel his butt hole opening and closing against his touch.

“Hungry, huh?” Ohno asked as his wicked fingers did something amazing, which made Nino throw his head back and let out a growl.

Without waiting, he felt two of Ohno's fingers push their way in. Nino gasped for air as the feeling of those fingers found those tight muscles. His anus was still a bit loose from their morning dance.

He usually didn't like quickies, at least not right in the morning, cause he wouldn't be able to continue it. But Nino couldn't say anything for the way he got up today. It's not usual for Ohno to wake him up by sucking his cock and fingering his hole. It hadn't taken more than couple seconds for him to come, but the way Ohno had drank all the juice was good indication that it wasn't over yet.

After that, Ohno had fucked him hard and fast, since they didn't have lot of time left before they needed to leave. It was good that they didn't eat breakfast as they were close to be late, even though Ohno had said that he had eaten his sweet breakfast, “in bed”, while winking at him. Nino hadn’t expected that and his blush told that to the other man. The grin on the face after that made Nino slap him on the head and murmur curse while begging him to shut up.

Nino whimpered and came back to present as Ohno's fingers touched that one spot, before adding the third finger.

“Are you going to sleep, while i'm finger fucking you? Huh, Kazu?” Ohno husked as he made his fingers run against that spot again, making Nino jerk against the mirror with a small moan.

“No” Nino moaned louder as Ohno kept touching the spot, “No, oh god, no!” he cursed while arching his back, trying to get even closer for those fingers.

“That's good” the older murmured while he withdrew his fingers from the puckering hole.

“No! Don't take away!” Nino shouted at the lost of fingers, his legs wrapping around Ohno again and making him chuckle. “No?” Ohno asked, getting forward and doing feather light kisses for Nino's throat.

“Are you sure?” Ohno licked his vein, while he felt something bigger than fingers, pocking his buttocks. “Oh god” Nino cursed, while gasping for air. “I would love to feel that tight hole of yours, again.” The older man continued, his voice getting low, while he kissed Nino's jaw, then chin and then the small mole on it, “can I?”

“Yes” the younger whispered greedily, his hands flying around Ohno's neck and keeping him where his head was buried. “Hm?” Ohno questioned, bucking his hips slightly forward but still not entering.

Nino was close to cry again, as he just wanted Ohno to fucking do it and not be a fucking teaser. Whimpering loudly he shouted “Yes!”, not caring where they were. And as Ohno grumbled his answer, he cried out loud as he felt the hot slick penis slide home.

As Ohno got fully inside of him, hitting his balls against Nino's buttocks and without waiting for him to get used to it, he started to move. Every move was made agonisingly slowly and damn carefully to not to touch his prostate. He could feel every inch of Ohno's cock and the thought alone was enough to make him lose control all together.

“Ohchan–” Nino whined, as once again Ohno moved so close to that spot but still not enough. “Please – fas – faster” he chocked as Ohno bowed down to lick his collarbones. He arched his back, moving his hips closer to Ohno's as the older pushed in with bit more force.

The older man made two slow thrust before stopping, letting his cock be buried in Nino. Nino usually wouldn't mind this. He loved to feel Ohno's dick inside him, it made him feel whole. But right now, it was too much. Nino thought he can't breath, he felt so full.

“What did you say, Kazu?” Ohno voiced his question against the younger ones lips. “Oh–“ he managed to choke out, before Ohno rolled his hips, making Nino see stars. “What do you want Kazu?” Ohno whispered, his tongue darting out and licking Nino's lower lip. And as the thought to answer came to the younger ones head, Ohno kissed him. Wet and open mouth kiss.

Nino was trying to get a hold of the older's face, to stop him kissing mind blowing kisses. He already had a hard time trying to remember his thoughts and this wasn't making it any better, at least to answer any question. And especially to answer out loud cause Ohno was interrupting him every time he tried to open his mouth to speak. Was it his lips, tongue or his hips or that fucking huge dick.

Finally Nino got enough strength to draw a small gap between their faces. Both man were breathing heavily and staying still. Nino opened his eyes and stared directly Ohno's own eyes. The eyes that are sparkling with love and lust, dark brown with a slight touch of honey. It reminded him of home, and all those heady love makings in their bed, just like this morning.

“Can't you go any faster, Oji-san?”

The way Ohno's eyes glinted after that comment was priceless.

Ohno grabbed a hold his hips and pushed them off from the table without any word. Nino's hands fly from the older's face to his back by reflects, shocked and puzzled what kind of idea the older man has now. It's always taken bit work for Nino to understand what Ohno thinks and how does his mind work, but over the years he could say that he has managed to get a degree from understanding so well. But still there were times, when he didn’t understanding the man's brain waves.

On the other hand, it's not that unusual for him to be puzzled by Ohno's action, when they were having sex. And if he told you the truth.. he didn't really mind. The action that happened those times, the touches, the feels, they usually made his brain go to heaven and his body sang songs from the pure ecstasy. 

Just like it seemed to happen this time too.

Ohno got him on his back, but only half, well actually only top of his back was still on the table. The table ended right after his shoulder bones, while Ohno held his hips up in the air. Nino rushed to take a hold of the tables edge as he saw the stare Ohno shoot at him, before he closed the distance and started to move. Fast.

The hip moves were hectic but they were right on to the spot, without any teasing. And every hit hold so much intensity, that he could feel himself getting closer and closer to release.

Nino could feel his sweat increasing from the heat and the small droplets had already started to roll down from his neck to his spine. But his thoughts were brought to the hand that was travelling it's way from his hips to his stomach, carefully avoiding his glistening cock and spreading flat against it.

“Damn, Nino, you look so hot” Ohno muttered, sounding dazed and breathy. The fingers moved around his stomach slowly, bringing goose bumps with croaked moan from the mentioned man.

“Just look at yourself” the older added, whispering his delight. Nino raised his head and opened his eyes, trying to get the haziness away from his eyes to see what was so amazing that Ohno made it sound like. What he saw was his penis jiggling up and down, going with the rhythm Ohno had set for them.

Groaning in embarrassment, Nino let his head flop back against the mirror.

The artistic fingers kept travelling against his skin, until it found his navel. Nino flinched, his breathing halting as they slightly touched that tender spot around there.

The fingers kept touching and poking the spot, making the younger squirm, wanting the other man to touch his penis. He was so close already, he just needed Ohno's touch and he would come.

Just thinking about coming made Nino arch his back up from the table. The move made Ohno slip further and his butt to tighten the muscles around the slick dick inside of him. Ohno groaned from the action, the thrusts stopping for a millisecond and his hand around his hip, tightening.

Ohno's hand left Nino's belly button and moved to take a hold of his hip again, taking a secure grip, before Nino recognised himself being lifted up.

Nino shot his hands around Ohno's neck, to keep him up and against Ohno's chest. Trying to keep him somehow straight as the older moved his hands from the younger's hips to his legs.

Nino had just enough of time to brace himself before Ohno withdraw a bit and then pushing his cock back in, with a loud slap as Ohno's hips hit Nino's buttocks

The younger whimpered as he pounced up on down on the shaft by the force of Ohno's hip moves.

The position made it possible for Ohno to slip further and faster in every push. Just the feeling of Ohno hitting so far made Nino see white and forget everything else.

After four more rapid thrusts, Nino shouted out loud as he came, his cum messing the older's chest and squeezing his hole from the release.

Ohno growled, speeding up the fast rhythm even higher before coming inside Nino after three shoves.

With shaking legs, Ohno walked them back to the table and lay Nino's hips against to the table. They stayed in that position until Ohno got a control of his shaky legs. Nino's limbs were just getting back to life when Ohno lowered him on his back on the table.

Both of them were breathing heavily, Nino on his back, eyes closed while Ohno had his nose mashed up against Nino's collarbones and breathing his scent in as they waited for the after glow to start to wear off.

The older man was the first one to get up, if the small butterfly kisses dropped to those sweaty collarbones told anything. As Nino tried to move a bit from under Ohno's weight, he felt that the man was still buried inside him.

Voicing out his question with small whine, still not having enough strength to do anything and believing for the other to understand his question without voicing the words out. They have understood each other without any words been said for a long time. Not always, but for quite many years.

Ohno had always been interesting, if not on that first day they met, but he had wanted to understand the older man. Understand what he was saying without saying anything. What he was thinking when he was looking at that one spot for 5 minutes.

His whine seemed to make Ohno laugh, since the man chuckled before dropping a last kiss and raised his head so he was looking straight to Nino's face.

“You taste so good” the older man said with low and husky voice. Nino couldn't stop the blush that paint his cheeks as he swat Ohno's head with his right hand. The hit wasn't hard since his muscles hardly moved.

“Stop saying weird things, old man” Nino muttered, his voice rough from the screams he just had made. Ohno chuckled once again before withdrawing his cock from the hole with slow pace, to which Nino's blush got wider.

As Ohno's cock got out from the warm hole, he moved his forefinger to move around the rim before push it in. Nino jerked in surprise,a small gasp getting out from his mouth. 

“Oh-c–“ Nino started

“Now dear, it's time for your punishment.” Ohno smirked, stopping Nino in the middle.

Before he could ask anything about it though, Ohno had covered his mouth to a sweet slow kiss, with just a hint of tongue.

His finger made small rounds a couple times, as Ohno stopped kissing Nino. He made his way to his left ear by kissing and nibbling the skin, finally kissing his ear while popping the finger out from the cummed hole at the same time

Ohno licked at the auricle before whispering a breathtaking voice

“You have to keep it **in** until we get back home”

“Wha– What!?” Nino shouted, his face red. “What are you thinking?!” He hissed as he started to remember where they were. “We still have work to do! I can't go there with your semen inside of me! It will start to dribble out! I can't–“ Nino muttered hastily, trying to get the older man to think about the possibilities that might happen.

Once again, Ohno kissed him to silence him. when they parted, Ohno stared at Nino's eyes and his eyes beaming as he repeated delightfully “Punishment”.

After that, Ohno stood up and started to dress back to his suit pants and shirt. Nino gathered enough strength to hold himself up on his elbows and watched the said man, trying to figure out if he should obey the silent order.

When Ohno's pants were up and shirt was buttoned, the older man picked up his jacket with that tie. That tie that seemingly mocked him. Nino raised his eyes off from the tie when he felt a stare towards him.

As their eyes met, Ohno circled the tie around his neck and tied it, never breaking the eye contact. Nino couldn't keep his eyes away anymore as the older man then straightened the purple tie with his slim fingers, which reminded Nino of where they had been just seconds ago. On the last tug, Nino looked back up to see the corner of Ohno's lip quirked up.

The look made Nino's heart stop and a shiver broke out.

“See you at the set” Ohno smirked and walked out of the door. Away from the barely secured toilet room walls.

It took a minute for Nino to get a hold of the situation before he jumped down from the table and hurriedly redressed the cold clothes from the floor. When he jumped, his habit to dress up pants, he could feel the cum inside his ass. Stopping rapidly, blush creeping out from his cheeks to his neck, he continued to dress up slowly and carefully, not wanting to get a wet patch on the gray suit pants. Since really, they weren't his. And secondly, he didn't want others to laugh at him. It was already embarrassing to think how he had to keep it in while working with the other 3, who didn't know anything.

Nino sighed deeply as he buttoned the last buttons of his shirt before pulling the jacket on his shoulders. He turned to look out from the mirror his appearance, checking in the red circles on his cheeks and the slightly messed up hair.

Mumbling under his breath about how Ohno needs to pay for this, as he tried to smoothen down his hair. Nino wanted Ohno to make up for this, if he obeyed him. It's not that he liked to feel Ohno's semen inside of him, not that he's ever going to tell Ohno that, but because the older man had wanted him.

Once he was happy about the results, he checked up everything once again. Especially looking at the golden tie carefully, not wanting to find any cum traces before he walked out from the same door, where the older one had vanished some moments ago.

Hoping for the life of him, that he looked as he normally did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i really finished this x0x so yes, i'm sorry it took so much time.. i haven't never really written anything like this before so it took time xD i hope you liked :)
> 
> comments would be awesome!!


End file.
